


Breaching the Distance

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One kiss breaches the distance between friendship and love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaching the Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamwiadream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dreamwiadream).



"Please, Ron, call me Remus. I am no longer your teacher."

"Sorry, it's just … old habits die hard, I suppose. So, are you going to be at the Burrow for Christmas, Remus?" Ron felt silly using Remus's first name so obviously, but he was having a hard time getting used to not calling him 'Professor'.

"I'll be at Andromeda's for Christmas dinner, but I might come around later when Teddy's in bed. Is everyone coming around to the Burrow this year?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, even Percy, and he's bringing his girlfriend. Should be interesting." What Ron didn't say was: _Please come around, Remus, it will be awful sitting among all the couples. With you at least I wouldn't be the only one!_

"Indeed. Well, I guess I really have to come around to witness that. Though I'll be the odd one out, not being attached to a Weasley."

"As if that matters, Mum regards you as family, you know that. Besides, I'm the odd Weasley out, not being attached to anyone. I could really use your support, what with all the snogging couples and all that." _There. He'd said it._ Ron felt the familiar heat creep up his neck as he waited for Remus's reaction.

"And I shall be there, don't worry."

~~*~~

Ron was sitting on the couch next to Harry and Ginny, talking Quidditch. Percy and Audrey were engaged in a lively discussion with Arthur, while Fleur and Molly listened to Celestina Warbeck. It was all very homey, and Ron smiled as he let his eyes travel over the assorted family members and their partners. There was no place he'd rather be on Christmas day, and yet he couldn't help but feel that there was something missing. What it was was rather obvious as even Charlie had brought a friend from the Reserve with him, who was currently chatting with George and Angelina and seemed to be an all right bloke. Nobody had enquired any further, but Ron was quite sure that Ernst wasn't just one of Charlie's colleagues. He sighed and watched the doorway, as he had done every couple of minutes ever since they'd moved to the sitting room after dinner. He waited for Remus to show up and complete the picture of the big, happy Weasley family.

When Remus finally arrived, it was close to midnight and most of the other guests had already left or gone up to bed. Ron was still sitting on the couch, sipping a Firewhiskey with George and his dad, when Remus rushed into the room.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. Teddy just wouldn't go to sleep. Merry Christmas, everyone!"

"Merry Christmas, Remus," chimed the small group in reply.

"You have been eagerly awaited." George grinned, nodding his head in Ron's direction.

Ron blushed. "Fancy a whiskey, Pro – Remus?"

"I do indeed. Thank you, Ron."

When Remus was settled on the couch next to Ron and they had all clinked glasses and listened to Remus telling them about Teddy's Christmas adventures, Arthur got up and excused himself. " I better go and check if Molly needs any help."

"Yeah, you're right, Dad. Let's go save Angelina. She's been in the kitchen with Mum for long enough." George got up and followed his dad, not without turning around and winking at the two men sitting awkwardly side by side.

"So … um." Ron cleared his throat. Remus was clutching his Firewhiskey with both hands and smiled at Ron shyly.

Gods, why did this have to be so awkward. Ron liked Remus, yes, he was a great guy. But to be finding himself alone with him, especially after his father and brother had left so obviously to give them time alone together, was … well, awkward.

"Ron. I'm sorry I arrived so late. I can leave if you want."

"What? No! I mean … Merlin, your hands are cold." Ron put down his own glass and turned toward Remus to take his hands in his own, cradling Remus's glass of Firewhiskey between them.

Ron could see Remus's adam's apple move as he swallowed. He felt very hot all of a sudden.

When Remus let out a whispered and slightly strained "Ron," Ron merely bent forward and claimed Remus's lips with his own.

All awkwardness was forgotten, at least for the moment, and neither man heard the silent whistle of approval from the doorway, followed by a whispered "'Bout time!"


End file.
